final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1/Gallery
Opening Final Space S1 E1 - 1.png|The aftermath of a great fight. Final Space S1 E1 - 2.png|Among the debris floats a lone survivor. Final Space S1 E1 - 3.png|He is losing oxygen fast, and has only 10 minutes left. Main story Final Space S1 E1 - 4.png|The Toro Nebula Final Space S1 E1 - 5.png|A new day for “Captain Gary” on board the Galaxy One Final Space S1 E1 - 6.png|He goes through his daily routine Final Space S1 E1 - 7.png|And gets to work fixing satellites. Final Space S1 E1 - 8.png|He longs for company Final Space S1 E1 - 9.png|But the S.A.M.E.S. are not cut out for the job. Final Space S1 E1 - 10.png|And his Insanity Avoidance Companion, KVN, is just plain annoying. Final Space S1 E1 - 11.png|He would also like a cookie, but H.U.E. denies him this. Final Space S1 E1 - 12.png|Another message for Quinn Final Space S1 E1 - 13.png|Five years earlier, Gary was chased by two thugs Final Space S1 E1 - 14.png|Gary hid in a bar (crushing Tribore in the process) Final Space S1 E1 - 15.png|And met Quinn, whom he instantly fell in love with. Final Space S1 E1 - 16.png|To impress her, he stole a uniform to impersonate an Infinity Guard pilot. Final Space S1 E1 - 17.png|Leaving the real pilot drugged in a bathroom stall. Final Space S1 E1 - 18.png|His atttempts to woe Quinn didn’t go smoothly Final Space S1 E1 - 19.png|Then all Infinity Guards were called back to base Final Space S1 E1 - 20.png|Gary tried to actually fly a ship Final Space S1 E1 - 21.png|With devestating results Final Space S1 E1 - 22.png|Gary was exposed, arested… Final Space S1 E1 - 23.png|…and sentenced to five years on the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E1 - 24.png|Back in the present, Gary fixes another satellite. Final Space S1 E1 - 25.png|Then relaxes with his favorite show Final Space S1 E1 - 26.png|When out of nowhere, a small alien creature collides with him. Final Space S1 E1 - 27.png|Gary takes a liking tot he creature, and names him Mooncake, after his childhood pet. Final Space S1 E1 - 28.png|Terra Con Prime Final Space S1 E1 - 29.png|Home of the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E1 - 30.png|He tortures a prisoner for information regarding Specimen E-351. Final Space S1 E1 - 31.png|Gary tries to hide Mooncake from H.U.E.. Final Space S1 E1 - 32.png|The Lord Commander kills his prisoner. Final Space S1 E1 - 33.png|And has his corpse eaten. Final Space S1 E1 - 34.png|The Galaxy One comes under attack. Final Space S1 E1 - 35.png|It’s Ventrexian bounty hunters, and they invade the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E1 - 36.png|H.U.E. locks Gary in the commissary Final Space S1 E1 - 37.png|KVN opens the door, but it slams shut in Gary’s face again. Final Space S1 E1 - 38.png|The Lord Commander demands specimen E-351 Final Space S1 E1 - 39.png|The S.A.M.E.S. fight back. Final Space S1 E1 - 40.png|But are easily defeated Final Space S1 E1 - 41.png|Mooncake is terrified to be captured Final Space S1 E1 - 42.png|The last S.A.M.E.S. go down. Final Space S1 E1 - 43.png|With the bounty hunters closing in, Gary orders H.U.E. to ligthfold the ship. Final Space S1 E1 - 44.png|H.U.E. reluctantly obeys Final Space S1 E1 - 45.png|The bounty hunters try to flee. Most are sucked out of the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E1 - 46.png|Or desintegrated Final Space S1 E1 - 47.png|Out of the frying pan, into the fire; the Galaxy One ends up near an asteroid field. Final Space S1 E1 - 48.png|Gary and Mooncake run for the airlock. 20 seconds till impact. Final Space S1 E1 - 49.png|Despite running out of time, Gary can’t resist giving KVN a good kick along the way. Final Space S1 E1 - 50.png|The asteroids hit the ship. Final Space S1 E1 - 51.png|Gary and Mooncake now drift aimlessly in space. With the asteroids closing in on them again. Final Space S1 E1 - 52.png|Gary can save himself by using his air supply for propulsion, but he will have to abandon Mooncake. Final Space S1 E1 - 53.png|Gary doesn’t listen. Final Space S1 E1 - 54.png|And tries to rescue both himself and Mooncake Final Space S1 E1 - 55.png|As H.U.E. predicted, Gary fails. Final Space S1 E1 - 56.png|But Mooncake has some tricks up his sleeve. He obliterates the asteroids, and launches Gary back to the ship. Final Space S1 E1 - 57.png|Gary regains consciousness. Final Space S1 E1 - 58.png|One of the bounty hunters is still on board Final Space S1 E1 - 59.png|The S.A.M.E.S. take him captive. Final Space S1 E1 - 60.png|Now Gary finally has some company to play cards with. Final Space S1 E1 - 61.png|Even though he is unwilling. Final Space S1 E1 - 62.png|His name is Avocato, and he warns Gary Mooncake is dangerous. Final Space S1 E1 - 63.png|Gary doesn’t believe him. Final Space S1 E1 - 64.png|Gary finally gets a cookie. Final Space S1 E1 - 65.png|And records one more message for Quinn. Final Space S1 E1 - 66.png|That night, Mooncake stops KVN from tormenting a sleeping Gary. Category:Episode Galleries